The present invention generally relates to lights and reflector assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LED and reflector assembly for use in clearance and safety lights for heavy duty vehicles, commercial trucks and truck trailers, boat trailers, busses, recreational vehicles and other vehicles.
Vehicle warning and safety light assemblies are typically equipped with conventional filament light bulbs which have a number of well-known problems. For example, the light bulbs draw excessive current. Under certain conditions are not bright enough to see from a trailing vehicle. Moreover, traditional light bulbs have a relatively short life span, requiring frequent replacement. Failure to replace such light bulbs promptly can create an unsafe vehicle condition, and possible injury not only to those within the vehicle but also to persons in other vehicles as well.
Light emitting diodes (LED""s) have recently been developed for use as a light source in motor vehicle light assemblies. An advantage to using LED""s is that they typically have an operating life of as much as 100,000 hours before they begin to degrade. LED""s also draw less current from the vehicle""s electrical system and emit more light than similarly configured or styled filament light bulbs. LED lighting assemblies have also been found to have better visibility in fog and bad weather and reduce the reaction time during braking. The light emitted from the LED is sharper, brighter and has better visibility from a distance.
However, existing LED light assemblies have been found to have certain disadvantages. The light produced by LED""s is a directional light, like a laser beam, with a given specific angle. Currently, LED""s are clustered tightly together to achieve a uniform light. These cluster assemblies aggregate the LED""s in a position which allows the assembly to pass Department of Transportation light output requirements when viewed from a xe2x80x9ctopxe2x80x9d angle. These assemblies use flat lens or covers which affects the viewing angle. If the viewing angle is changed or the LED is improperly positioned, insufficient light is emitted. Such LED assemblies are covered with a lens, typically red or amber in color. In some models, there is no use of optics whatsoever and the lens is merely a cover for protection.
Such LED clusters have been found to be expensive to produce due to the high number of LED""s required. Also, the high number of LED""s create an enormous amount of heat which prematurely degrades the life span of such assemblies. To date, there has been no use of reflectors or reflective surfaces to enhance the light output of LED assemblies due to the fact that the train of thought in the industry is that the use of reflectors or reflective surfaces is impractical or ineffective due to the directional light emitted from the LED.
Accordingly, what is needed is an LED assembly which requires fewer LED""s. What is also needed is an LED assembly which incorporates an effective reflector to enhance the light output of the assembly. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in an automobile reflector assembly which is configured to allow the use of only a few LED""s in each light assembly.
The assembly of the present invention generally comprises a plurality of light emitting diodes, and a reflector having apertures formed in a circumferential wall thereof which are configured to accept the light emitting diodes therethrough in an orientation generally perpendicular to the circumferential wall.
A lens is disposed over the reflector and light emitting diodes. The lens may be of a red or amber color, or transparent when the light emitting diodes emit red or amber light. A base is attached to the lens and with the lens cooperatively houses the light emitting diodes, the reflector and circuitry associated with the light emitting diodes.
The reflector includes a reflective protuberance extending upwardly from an interior surface of the reflector and centered with respect to the light emitting diodes. Typically, the protuberance comprises a generally conical structure having multiple facets. Each facet faces a light emitting diode for directly light from the light emitting diode to the lens. The facets of the conical structure are directed at an approximately forty-five degree angle with respect to the light emitting diode. Preferably, a concave depression is formed in each facet. Each concave depression is generally aligned with a light emitting diode for directing light from the light emitting diode to the lens above the reflector.
The reflector preferably also includes multiple ridges extending upwardly from an interior surface thereof at approximately forty-five degree angles with respect to the light emitting diodes for directing the light emitted from the light emitting diodes to the lens. These ridges include base ridges descending in stepped fashion from the aperture to the cone, and partition ridges which are elevated with respect to the base ridges and descend in step fashion from the circumferential wall towards the cone. Preferably, the base ridges include dimples or bumps thereon for further dispersing the light from the light emitting diode. The lens in this embodiment does not necessarily include special optics, and may be of a standard and flat lens variety.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.